Selene
Selene ''(2186-)'' is a minor character in the Faster Than Angels Stories. She's the Personal Helper of Ramaela De Rosa, and lately the "Ancestral continuity" of her in the Story. Mysterious and silent as her Aster, Selene appears to be like a little "ancient ghost", as some described her, other even says she's like a Sibyl, with her short and cryptic speeches when doing oracles or simply talking (playfully she may also add Greek words while she speaks!). These hermetic characteristics appears only if she feels new in a place or in front of new people. She appears so like a maladjusted in her century, but she demonstrates to be very adaptive and slightly modern, leaving the fact only mentally. Early Years (2186 - 2200c.a.) Selene was born in a zone of Laconia, Thalamai, in Greece, in an ordinary family. The father was an Art Critic, Konstantin Ioanniákos, and the mother was a Teacher of Philosophy, Berenice Leandroséas, who teached around various Universities in the State. Albina from birth, she suffered blindness for mostly of her childhood. Her family was unable to pay an operation to give her back her sight, due to a brief, umpteenth financial crisis that striked the State. Only after years, when she turned 12, the money were found and, as hoped, the operation was a success. During the time she was unable to see, her social life wasn't so well lived. Often put apart from her companions, only her support teachers were around her, who less who more. That caused on her to be not so well watched, at some classes and schools she was mostly mocked for her disabilities, others were simply afraid of her. The situation changed after that operation, getting only in worse as she was horrified to see herself for the first time with this genetic damage, understanding why she was so lefted apart, not only for her inability to see but because she was "acutally scaring". As reaction, she fell in a period of depression, around when she was 13. Her family decided so to leave her from the Public School to give her Private lessons at home in mostly the subjects of her mother and father, adding then a Teacher from the University of the mother, whose Selene called dearly Aristotéles, to give at the young girl the rest of the ordinary subjects. This causes on her to ripristinate slightly her health, but at the price of being almost unable to have acutal friends outside her maison. When she turned 19, she was able to do a Private Course to get the graduation necessary for her life and begun a course at a Humanistic University, since she was very facinated by these subjects she studied the most with her mother, Philosophy, Psycology and such. Joining Ramaela (2207/2208c.a) Selene did a travel around Sicily to enjoy a summer with her family when she was 20, and there she met her future "Master", De Rosa, near the pendix of Etna. At first afraid, then more confident, their friendship built day after day untill eventually, after two years, she decided to live with her, but still keeping her studies in Sicily this time. The months she spent with were really healthy for her mind and body, as she becomes more confident on herself and with the world around. She usually calls her, in sign of her admiration, Hypatía. Continental War (2209-2210) When the War begun, she followed her Master for some around Europe. Then in a sudden, since Greece wasn't so directly involved in the conflict, she decided to back at her homeland. Ramaela however gave her also the permission to go at her home in Panarea whenever she pleased, but mostly to order and keep the maison pretty decent. She stabilized permanently there after a brief time in Greece, in the hope to see her Master again and feeling more secure in that more lonely place. When De Rosa was also kidnapped by the men of Tsar Pawel, in the 1st of September 2210 Sterling Turner, with the presence of Hal Erikson, went to check the place of residence of the Cartomant to have some more infos about her disappearance, under the authorization of Syncline and eventually of the Police of the Island, finding her Helper instead. For fear to lost her too in the hands of the same kidnappers, Turner decided to take her with them. The Reunion and Present Events (September 2210) Ten days later, 11th September, Selene reunites again with Ramaela in Japan, after her Russian Captivity. Trivia * Her name comes from a Greek Goddess, Selene. Sometimes she calls herself with a Pseudonym, Hecate, kind of more powerful version of the first Goddess. * Her "Masters" were all called under the names of two important Philosopher of the Ancient Greece, Aristotle and Hypatia . * Should be a possibility that she really likes the Greek Team LOGOS. * Faithful to her destiny (as Ramaela have her personal Card) the personal Card of Selene is "XVIII: The Moon". * After the twelve years of blindness in her youth, she's able to read the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braille Braille]. * Thanks to Ramaela, she had discovered to have the same "abilities" of her: precognition, foresight and sensitivity, this last particularly the strongest on her. * Her Music Theme(s) are: ** "Suite Bergamasque, L 75: III. Clair de lune" ** "The Girl With the Flaxen Hair" ** [https://youtu.be/goDd02TTxBA "Aphex Twin - Stone In Focus"] ** Andy Hunter "Angelic" Category:Characters